


The White Wolf and Halloween

by Introvertatheart



Series: The White Wolf's New Life [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's second Halloween, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Bucky's second Halloween goes about how it went last year with just a little more mischief from our three year old.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The White Wolf's New Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952947
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. October 30th

Steve wasn't sure about celebrating Halloween this year. With everything still happening with the move, Halloween just seemed to be too much to deal with. No doubt the same traditions would be carried out by the Avengers, namely Stark. It was inevitable that they would be invited. So they would need costumes. And with this being the second Halloween for Bucky and a first in the new house, Steve thought they could do a little more this year.

Bucky loved Halloween. Probably a little too much, but that was typical of a child. The amount of sweets he got made him hyperactive and Steve had a hard time controlling him. And now that they didn't live with the other Avengers, he was on his own trying to control him.

Putting the candy problem aside, Steve had no idea what to do for a costume. Bucky was a space cowboy last year, he was a regular cowboy and Harley was an angel. They had to do something a little better this year.

"Hey, what do you want to be for Halloween this year?" Steve asked. Bucky tilted his head. "Remember last year, you dressed up as a space cowboy then we went to uncle Tony's tower and you got a lot of candy?"

"Boo."

"Yeah, that's it. So we need another costume this year. Have any ideas?" Bucky shook his head. Steve searched on his phone. Nothing stood out to him, most of the characters neither of them have heard of and he didn't want anything that would scare Bucky too much. He could put Bucky in an animal onesie but that wasn't much different from his pajamas. The costumes needed to be creative, a little spooky but also comfortable.

Steve was drawing a blank, until he saw an ad on tv. House decorations and bags of candy on sale. Now would be good time to the store for some type of inspiration. "Go pick out clothes, sweetheart." 

Bucky groaned then slid out of bed onto the floor. "No."

"Why?"

"No go."

"You just don't want to go to the store?" Bucky nodded. Steve, honestly, couldn't argue with him. It was cold and blustery outside today, he would want to stay inside as well. "But uncle Tony won't let us into the party without a costume." Not convinced. "Meaning you won't get any candy." Now he was very convinced. Bucky got up and went in his room. Steve got himself showered and dressed. He went in Bucky's bedroom, he was pulling clothes from the hanger.

"Okay, no, that's not what I asked. What did I ask?"

"Pick clothes."

"Okay, why are you pulling them off the hanger?"

"Picking." Bucky smiled.

"You're not picking, you're pulling. Find a long sleeve shirt and pants." Bucky found a blue flannel and blue jeans. "Thank you, now pick all these up and put them how you found them."

"No." Bucky whined.

"Don't start that. Consequences of your actions." Bucky groaned and grabbed a shirt. The hanger was confusing and he didn't want to deal with it. Bucky whined and gave the shirt to Steve. "What do you need?"

"Help."

"Good asking." Steve helped him hang up the clothes. Once they finished, Steve got Bucky changed and Bucky sort of dressed himself. "Alright that took longer than necessary. Let's go to the store." They arrived downstairs, Steve grabbed Bucky's bookbag and Harley's service vest. He hesitated with the harness for Bucky. New places meant Bucky got nervous and would most likely run from nervousness or overexcitement. But Nat was nice enough to add a little chest strap to his book bag so if he did run, he wouldn't slip out of his bag. Maybe this could work.

Steve strapped Bucky into his seat then Harley jumped in. He started the truck then they left.

Their new supermarket was a bit bigger than their old one. Mainly because it was also a hardware store. While that was a good thing that this place had more items, Steve's nerves were on the rise. There was too many things that could go wrong. He just had to stay calm in order for this to work.

"Okay, we are going to go in here, get a few things then come out. Just like any other store. Remember what we say when we get overwhelmed?"

"All done."

"Good." Steve parked the truck then got them out. Not a lot of people here but that didn't mean anything. Once they got inside, a few skeletons and witches were decorated around the door. Bucky flinched when the witch jumped at him.

"You're alright. Do you want to push the cart?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded and pushed the cart. Steve grabbed the front of the cart so he didn't run into anybody. They walked down a few isles to get a few basic things.

They went to the home décor section. With owning his house now, Steve could decorate for the holidays again like at his old apartment. It would be a fun activity to do with the oldest and probably the youngest if he would cooperate. He got a few reefs and wall decorations. "Do you want something in your room?" 

Bucky looked at him, then something caught his nose. He turned to his left and he saw scented candles and candle wax.

"Candy?"

"No. No, definitely not candy and definitely not going in your room." That was something Bucky didn't understand yet, the concept of fire and inedible objects that smelled sweet. And Steve was not looking forward to any emergencies for the rest of the year. "How about little light up pumpkins to go in your windows?" Bucky wasn't paying attention, those scents had his attention. Steve got a few packs of light up pumpkins. 

As they started to walk away, Bucky started to whine and stop walking.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Break." He needed a break. And judging by the stumbling and Harley whining, he was entering a seizure. Steve found a bench in the outdoor area and sat down. Harley put her head on Bucky's lap. He looked around then laid his head on Steve's shoulder.

"You're okay, I'm right here." Steve whispered. Bucky's flesh hand was already clenched and he could feel his jaw chewing. There were a few glances from people but nobody said anything.

Then he heard Bucky sigh.

"You coming back to me?" Bucky raised his head up, he was still a bit disoriented. "You're okay." Bucky blinked a few times then looked at Steve.

"Daddy?"

"Welcome back, how are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Yeah, do you want to go home?" Surprisingly, Bucky shook his head. "Are you sure?" Bucky nodded.

"Okay, we just need to get a few more things then we can go." Steve rubbed his shoulder. They sat down for a few more moments to give Bucky a chance to become more aware.

After a few minutes, they got up and walked around the outside area.

"Pumpkin?" Bucky pointed.

"That is a pumpkin. Do you want to carve one again?" Bucky nodded. Then Steve whispered. "I might be able to make a pumpkin pie." Bucky smiled and squeezed his wrist. They picked out three pumpkins and a few carving knives.

Next was the costumes.

Steve has a general idea on what to do for himself. Harley was easy enough. But for Bucky, it was a little complicated.

"Alright, I'm going to let you pick." Steve took a step back. Bucky looked at him then at the costumes. Nothing stood out to him. He poked around then noticed one with wings.

"Interesting. Is that what you want?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded.

"Okay and I think this will work for Harley." Steve picked up devil horns and a cape. "Are you ready to go?" Bucky nodded. They checked out and went to the truck. But something, again, caught Bucky's nose.

A bakery shop across the street.

"You and your sharp nose. But since you behaved so well, we can go see." It was only a walk across the street and it wasn't a busy street. They walked across, safely.

Once they reached the bakery, Steve could instantly tell this was going to be an interesting trip.

"Welcome to Lizzie's Sweets, what can I get you today?" Asked a young girl.

"Um, we just need a moment."

"Take your time." Bucky was pointing to everything from cupcakes to full three tier cakes.

"Cake. Want cake." Bucky pointed to a display wedding cake.

"Let's stay in this area. You don't need something that big." Steve stepped him in front of the cookies and cupcakes. Then Bucky pointed to sugar cookies with frosting. "Is that what you want?" Bucky nodded. "Okay, let me get four sugar cookies and two of the red velvet cupcakes."

The lady nodded. As she was getting their stuff, Steve noticed a flyer on the counter. A sensory club. Judging by the pictures, it looked like a gym with a bunch of equipment that might look fun for Bucky. All it required was a call to the owner and an annual membership. This might be worth looking at.

"Here you go. Oh, you're looking at the Sensory Club?"

"Yeah, do you know about it?"

"Oh totally, my little sister has severe autism with sensory processing disorder and she loves going there to swing and jump. It helps with sensory needs, of course and other therapy needs. And they accept everyone of all ages and all disabilities."

"Hm." Steve looked at Bucky who looked rather into the case of cupcakes.

"Is he disabled? If you don't mind me asking."

"Yeah, major sensory issues, anxiety and other issues. He might like this."

"It is really worth going." She smiled. Steve paid for the sweets and took a flyer.

"We need to head home. Come on." Bucky shook his head. "James." Bucky looked at him. Steve had the serious dad face again. Bucky sighed and got his hand. "Thank you." Steve said and they left. They crossed the street and got in the truck.

"Cookie. Cookie." Bucky pulled against the seat harness to get the sweets that were in the front seat. 

"No, we wait. Sit back." Bucky slowly slid back into his seat and rocked himself. Steve looked at him in the rearview mirror, he had planned on starting to teach Bucky on how to stay in a seat belt. But he always had a fear that Bucky would slip out of it and move around. And there was only so much give the seat belt had and Steve did not want him reaching his hands into any bags that had sweets. 

They arrived home exactly when the mail truck arrived.

"Hello, Mr. Rogers?" Asked a young man.

"Yes?"

"I have a tractor, a golf cart and mail for you."

"Oh thank you. Just follow me." With the property being gated, nobody was getting in without a passcode or authorization by Friday. The gate opened and the mailman followed them down their long driveway. 

"Mail time." Bucky whispered. Steve raised an eyebrow at him, then realized it was because of that show that Sam had shown him. 

They arrived to the house, Steve opened the garage then got out. "I will be right back, stay in here." Bucky somewhat nodded. Steve helped the man unload the tractor with easy and he put the golf cart next to it. Then he handed him the mail.

"You got a nice house here. Is it new?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet. My name is Shawn, local mailman for this district."

"Nice to meet you. I would love to chat but I have to get my boy inside before he starts whining."

"I understand. Have fun with all that." Shawn jumped in his truck and drove away.

"Friday."

" _Yes, Mr. Rogers_?"

"Is it just me or did he sound sketchy when he said I got nice house?"

" _I would have to agree with you. I will also inform you that he has exited the premises and made it back to the road_." Steve sighed, he would have to keep an eye on that guy.

"Daddy."

"Sorry." Steve went to the truck and got them out.

"Mail?"

"Just a few ads."

"What that?" Bucky pointed.

"This is the tractor that will help with cutting the grass. This is a golf cart so we don't have to walk down the driveway to get the mail and take out the trash." 

"Oh."

"Yeah, let's get everything in the house." What Steve didn't tell him was that he was hoping he could convince the oldest to help him build both of the machines. If not, then he may need to call Sam or Tony.

They got all the bags, Bucky pushed the button to close the garage. That was his new favorite thing to do. They went inside and put all the groceries in the kitchen.

"Okay, what do you want to do first? Decorate the house or take a nap?" Bucky picked up one of the reefs and started to fidget with it. "Not a toy. Let's go put these up. You hold the reefs and I will put the hooks on the door and windows." Steve gave the reefs and they went to the front door. He stuck a hook on the door and took one the reefs and put them on the door.

"Look nice?" Bucky yawned. Nap time was quickly either approaching or he was just bored. After they hung up all the reefs and put the light up pumpkins in Bucky's room, Bucky fell asleep.

While he napped, Steve finished decorating and did little chores around the house. He tried on his costume and made Harley try on hers. He was sure Bucky would fit in his, so he wouldn't force him to try it on. Then his phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, Mr. Rogers. I have something to discuss with you." Said Bucky's therapist.

"Okay?"

"My sister has fallen seriously ill and I'm afraid we will not be able to continue school." Steve sighed and sat back in the couch. This wasn't good. "I must also inform that I can no longer do therapy with him as I must care for my sister." This seriously wasn't good. Bucky was really looking forward to doing therapy again.

"I'm so sorry about your sister."

"I haven't been able to look for a new therapist or teacher for him."

"No, I'll take care of it. Um," Steve thought. "I'll figure out something for him. We'll send you a thank you card for everything that you've done for us."

"Thank you for letting us working with him." Dr. Nicole hung up. Steve tossed his phone next to him and rubbed his head. He was truly hoping after Halloween, Bucky could start therapy then school. But now he had no therapist and no teacher. 

He was at a lost.

How was he going to break the news to Bucky?

Then he heard footsteps and dog breathing coming downstairs.

"Daddy." Bucky smiled.

"Hey, did you sleep good?" Bucky nodded and laid on his lap. "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Candy. Candy." He smiled then flapped his flesh hand.

"That's what it's all about to you, sweet boy." Steve poked his cheek bones. Bucky laughed and sat up. "Do you want to carve the pumpkins now?"

"Pie?" Steve thought about that. Bucky was going to get a ton of sweets tomorrow and adding a pie on top of that wasn't giving his body a rest from all the sugar.

"Let's wait for the pie until about Thanksgiving."

"No."

"Buck, think about the amount of candy you'll be getting tomorrow. Making a pie will be too much for you, I'm sorry." Bucky pouted and flapped both his wrist now. He was frustrated. Then he remembered. "How about after we finish the pumpkins? We should be done by dinner."

"Pumpkin." Bucky smiled and got up. Steve followed him into the kitchen. Carving the pumpkins would be messy, so Steve made Bucky carry the pumpkins outside while he got the carving knives.

"Okay, what do you want on yours?" Steve asked. Bucky was playing with his shirt. "Or do you want to draw?" Bucky wasn't paying attention to him. "I'll draw and carve, once I'm done you can take out the insides. Maybe a little sensory play will relax your nerves." Steve began to draw on the pumpkins. He would do an angry jack o' lantern on his, an an evil skeleton on Bucky's and a dog face on Harley's.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"What that?" Steve looked up and followed Bucky's line of sight. Then he saw it, a deer. Two of them actually.

"They're called deer. The male have horns and the females don't. I'm going to assume that they are a mother and child since one is smaller." Bucky slightly tilted his head, these were interesting creatures. "You'll be seeing a lot more them in the morning near the barn. Okay, I'm finished drawing. You can put the guts in this bowl and if you want, throw all the seeds in the grass and maybe a few to Harley." 

Bucky stuck his flesh hand in the pumpkin and grabbed a giant pile and put it in the bowl. He picked a few seeds, ate a few too. But otherwise threw them off into the ground. Steve helped him so they wouldn't be outside all day, then Steve got to carving all the pumpkins. Bucky laid on his lap while he carved and Harley sunbathed.

"Alright, all done. Look good?"

"Good. Hungry."

"I suppose it is dinner time, let's go put these by the door then we'll make stir fry." Steve got his pumpkin and Bucky carried his and Harley's to the front door. After the pumpkins were placed by the door, they went in the kitchen. Bucky, somehow, found his cookies and ate two behind Steve's back while he was cooking.

"What are you doing?"

"Cookie."

"I was going to let you have them after dinner. Now you can't have dessert." Steve took the bag away from him. Bucky hit him twice and bit his hand. But he never went into a tantrum. Steve put the cookies in refrigerator and locked it. He finished the stir fry and put a bowl in front of him.

Bucky wasn't eating.

"Are you going to eat?"

"Cookie."

"You had dessert before dinner. So you need to eat dinner then we are getting ready for bed." Bucky pouted and shook his head. "Buck, please eat." He shook his head again and started to push the bowl towards the edge of the table. "You push on the ground, you will be in timeout." Bucky left the bowl and whined. "Please stop being difficult and just eat." Bucky whined again and laid his head on the table. Steve didn't have many methods to get Bucky to eat at night. Going to bed without dinner was absolutely not an option and timeout would only last so long until Bucky got cranky from not eating and that would only make him going to bed that much harder.

Then Steve got an idea.

"I don't think uncle Tony will let us into the party if he learns that you've been difficult." Bucky raised his head quickly.

"No candy?"

"Yeah, you won't get any candy and I heard this party was going to have lots of it. So can you eat your dinner before it gets cold?" Steve smiled. Bucky looked at him then at the bowl. He got the bowl and started eating. Steve mentally high fived himself. After Bucky finished his dinner and had half of a cookie, they went upstairs. 

After a nice bath and medicine, they sat in bed while Steve read a book to him. "Bucky?" Bucky looked up at him. "Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Candy."

"Yeah, but listen everyone is going to be in costume and I know last year you had trouble recognizing them, so if you can; let's not bite, hiss, hit or growl at anyone we don't recognize. Okay?" Bucky gave the eyes of 'no promises'. Steve was 100% sure Bucky was going to at least growl at someone, he was 75% sure he was going to hit someone. He just needed to keep him within arms reach.

And Steve needed to make sure that Bucky didn't overeat on sweets or tomorrow night was going to be a tough one


	2. October 31

Steve woke up first today, he had been so used to Bucky waking up before him. But he was still asleep.

Steve checked his phone and saw the invite for Tony's party. Then he saw a message from Nat asking if they had everything. Steve replied yes then noticed the time. Almost ten. And it was Saturday. No wonder Bucky was sleeping so late, on weekends he slept almost until ten thirty. Harley was at the foot of the bed still asleep. Steve carefully tried to get the remote from the stand next to the bed but Bucky felt him moving and woke up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Did you sleep good?" Bucky nodded then yawned. Steve got the remote and turned on the tv. Bucky wasn't too interested in tv as soon as he woke up so Steve was able to watch what he wanted.

After two hours of snuggles, they went downstairs to eat. Steve let Harley outside to use the bathroom while Bucky sat in the kitchen. As he was cooking, Steve noticed Bucky was chewing on his hair. His hair was definitely longer, growing a bit past his shoulders now. But Steve wasn't sure about cutting it just yet, he might have to if the hair was becoming another thing for him to chew on. Luckily, there was a brush and hair tie in the workout room. Steve brushed his hair and tied it in a half bun.

"Hair is not good to chew on."

"Not good."

"That's right. Eat your food then we can lay down again for a while. The party doesn't start until six." On top of the hour it is going to take to get all three of them in costume and another hour to get to the facility. So if he was able to get them dressed by at least five thirty, they could be there a little after six. They ate their breakfast in comfortable silence, Steve let Harley back in and she ate her breakfast.

"All done."

"Okay, you can go take a nap in your room or go in your sensory room." Bucky put his bowl in the sink then went upstairs. Steve stayed downstairs and went in his office. He needed to figure out what to do about Bucky's therapy and school. He could always homeschool Bucky himself and just teach him what he knows. Therapy was something he didn't know much about other than Dr. Nicole had told him. He once remembered there was a conversation about going deeper into the oldest mindset's and Winter's past, but Steve was too sensitive about their past, if he said one wrong thing; he was going to be trouble. Or if he got overemotional about the torture they went through, it wouldn't help either of them.

This may need to be talk with Bruce and Sam.

" _Captain, Bucky is having a nightmare_." Friday said. Steve swore, taking the stairs two at a time. He reached Bucky's room and opened the door. Bucky was shaking but not seizing. Steve sat on the bed and noticed he was crying.

"Bucky, hey." Steve rubbed his back, this was always dangerous. Bucky always woke up as Winter and Winter didn't know where he was or who Steve was and he always was ready to fight. "Bucky, wake up please." Bucky jolted up, he looked at Steve then swung his arm at him.

"Winter, it's okay. It's just me." Steve said softly. Winter mumbled in Russian. Part of Steve wished he knew what he was saying but he figured he wouldn't like what he was saying. "Winter, it's Steve. You're at home." Winter looked around then looked at Steve. He shook his head then saw the brightness in his eyes that was his three year old but that was quickly filled with tears. Steve quickly hugged him.

"Do you remember what happened?" Bucky looked up at him slightly confused. He didn't. "Never mind, do you want to go sit outside?" Bucky nodded. Steve picked him up and carried him downstairs. After getting the last of his cookies, they sat outside enjoying the windy day.

After a few more of hours, Steve checked his phone. 5:59 pm. They were late.

"It's time to go to the party."

"Candy. Candy." Bucky smiled then got up. They went back inside, Steve changed Bucky into his bat onesie then thought of something. He could put fake blood on Bucky's face but he was already smacking his mouth which meant he was starting to drool. So he would be a bat with a bandana.

Steve asked Bucky to go find a bandana while he got himself dressed with red paint on his mouth, he would dress Harley once they got to the facility.

"Bucky, are you ready to go?" Steve said. Bucky was usually pretty quick about getting a bandana, it was odd he was taking so long. "Bucky?" When he got no response, he went in the bedroom.

Bucky was on his bed, playing with his fidget pad. "Buck?"

Bucky looked at him then at the pad. His chin and the fidget pad was soaked with drool. "Hey, we need to clean up so we can go." Bucky shook his head. Steve sighed, why was he so stubborn sometimes?

"We're going to be late to the party, don't you want candy?"

"Candy?" Bucky tilted his head, Steve nodded.

"You just need a bandana, we can grab our shoes then go."

"Take?" He pointed to his fidget pad.

"Yeah." Steve got a bandana and they went downstairs. It was close to six thirty now. Plus the almost hour long trip to the facility.

They got in the truck and left.

After a quick nap and a fussy moment from Bucky, they arrived at the facility. Steve felt an odd feeling returning to this building.

"Are you ready?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded. He dressed Harley in her devil wings and horns. They went in the elevator to the main floor. The living area was completely decked out in Halloween. Creepy witches, skeletons and cobwebs all over the place. Scary music played and slow, flashing lights danced around.

This was probably better than last year's Halloween.

"Hey, guys." Said Sam, he was dressed as a... Steve didn't know what Sam was. "I'm Jack Sparrow."

"Oh, wouldn't have guessed that. Where's everyone else?"

"Over here." Sam showed them the way, Steve could feel Bucky's hand starting to tremble. Never a good sign. "Look who made it." Sam said opening the door into what was the conference room.

"Oh, thank goodness. If I had to listen to Stark tell another story about space, I'm going to lose it." Natasha said, dressed as a witch. "Hey sweet boy. Let me guess, Dracula, bat and I wanna say Harley is the devil."

"You would be correct."

"Contrast from last year, but still cute." Steve looked around. Tony was dressed as the Joker. Bruce was a mad scientist, Pietro was wearing a thing one shirt and Wanda was wearing a thing two shirt. Steve wasn't sure where that came from, but he'll eventually figure it out.

"You guys look great. You should have put fake blood on around his mouth." Tony said.

"I was thinking about doing that but as you can see he is drooling."

"I thought the bandana was just part of the costume, but now that you say that; I understand, still look good kid." Tony patted his shoulder. Bucky flinched then looked around, something felt wrong. Who were these people?

"Who?"

"Oh, here we go. This is Tony, that is mommy, that's Sam, that's Wanda and Pietro and that is Bruce. Look familiar?" Steve said. Bucky somewhat nodded then frowned.

"Papa?" Everyone suddenly got quiet.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"We don't know where he is, he left two days after we visited you guys and none of us has been able to get in touch with him. He apparently turned off the tracker in his phone too." Nat said. Steve frowned then looked at Bucky. This was the one thing he didn't want to happen when Bucky created bonds with people, he never wanted them to break that trust. 

"I will message him tonight, if I don't get a response then I'm going to have a problem with him." 

"If he does respond, tell him I'm going to kill him." Nat said. Steve nodded. Bucky, in the mean time, sniffed around for anything to snack on. Most of this was just food, not sweets. Daddy said there would be candy and all he could smell was food.

"I know that look in your eyes, kid, we learned a new trick." Tony said. Bucky looked at him. "Nobody gets any sweets until the end of the party." Bucky processed that information for a minute, parties usually lasted a long time and he hated waiting. 

"Candy, please?" Bucky asked.

"No."

There was one thing Bucky learned about his family, some of them could not resist his puppy dog eyes and one of them was Tony. 

"No, no don't pull the puppy dog eyes." And for the final touch, a slight tilt of the head. "Gosh darn it. Here." Tony gave him a lollipop that was in his pocket.

"Thank you." Then Steve tapped his shoulder.

"I saw all of that, you cannot beg to get what you want." Bucky didn't care, what he did worked and that was all that mattered. "And Tony needs to build a resistance to those eyes."

"Are you kidding me? How can anyone resist that?" Tony said. Bucky looked at Steve, giving the same puppy dog eyes. It was true, those eyes nearly got him everything he wanted. Steve had nearly built up a resistance but it was hard. Especially when he tilted his head and asked nicely.

"Okay, I'll give you that." Bucky made grabby hands at him, he wanted to be picked up.

"Actually, I need to talk to mommy." Bucky pouted then went to bother Sam.

Steve and Nat went in the hallway.

"Everything alright?"

"No, Bucky's teacher is ill so she can't teach anymore and his therapist can't do therapy anymore because she has to take care of her."

"No therapy, no school. You got a huge problem there."

"I know and eventually he's going to start forgetting about school and I don't want that. As for therapy, he was looking forward to doing that again. Now I don't know what to do."

"Well, you can always homeschool him. Buy him some school toys that can go in the tub or on the refrigerator. As for therapy, that is talk for Sam. The best I can say is to keep him regulated. Do what you're doing until you can find another."

"Bucky won't respect me if I school him. He'll think it's a game."

"Then make it fun. Don't make him sit in a room for hours, make him do fun stuff around the house. Like counting how many eggs there are or identifying colors since the leaves are changing." That may be a good idea. Bucky got squirmy if he sat down too long. He could probably teach Bucky.

"I'll ask Sam about therapy." Then there was yelling from the inside. They both rushed inside, Bucky was biting someone dressed a giant cupcake.

"Get off! Get off!" Yelled Scott, dressed as a giant cupcake. Bucky had bitten his arm and wasn't letting go.

Steve groaned. "Bucky, let go." Bucky looked at him then at the cupcake. "James."

"He actually did it, I'm genuinely shocked and terrified for you, Scott." Tony said.

"Can someone please get him off!" Scott yelled. Steve knew how much these bites hurt and he won't be surprised if he drew blood.

Then Nat came and waved a cake pop in front of Bucky's eyes. "Let go." Bucky let go of Scott's arm. Nat gave him the cake pop but sat him in a corner.

"Are you okay, Scott?" Steve asked.

"I'm surprisingly not bleeding but hurt a lot. Why did he bite me?"

"You're dressed as a cupcake and I guess he might thought you were real."

"Okay, half of this is on us because we had a bet earlier and he lost so he had to be a cupcake for Halloween. Then Nat said he might bite Scott but we doubted it." Tony said.

Steve rubbed his face then looked at Bucky in the corner. "We have to work on that impulse."

"Does he have anything?" Scott asked.

"No, you'll just bruise." Steve said.

"He didn't apply enough pressure for you to bleed, so consider yourself lucky." Bruce said patting him on the shoulder. Scott was stunned everyone was pretty calm with everyone going on. But now he knew he had to keep a close eye on Bucky, who was actually staring at him.

A little later into the party, Bucky went to stalking Scott, poking Steve or Sam into giving him candy or being obnoxious to everyone. Steve had to hold him by the waist whenever he got to close to the food.

"Can you relax for five minutes?" Steve said. Bucky laughed and squeezed his wrist. "Stark, what are we waiting for?"

"Well..." Suddenly there was a boom of thunder. "That's what we're waiting for." Tony said. Steve sighed but slightly grateful.

"Friends!" Thor yelled coming in with Vision. 

"Hey Thor." Everyone said. Bucky wasn't really paying attention to them, so when Thor tapped his shoulder, Bucky spun around and growled at him.

"Bucky." Steve reprimanded. 

"Does he not recognize me?" Thor asked.

"No, I think you just startled him. Do you recognize him?" Steve asked. Bucky looked at him then smiled.

"Thor."

"Oh, you remember. Good." Thor hugged him, Bucky hugged him then looked at Scott. 

"He's got that look again." Scott said backing up. Steve sighed and sat Bucky on a chair. Bucky laughed again and flapped his wrist.

"That is very odd behavior." Vision said.

"You don't know half of it." Steve said. 

"Okay, now that everyone is sort of here, why don't we start the annual spooky hallway?" Tony said. "Winner get another free massage." 

Steve really needed a massage but he couldn't a spooky hallway with Bucky acting like this. "I'm not going."

"Rogers." Tony said.

"Tony, I wasn't go anyway since no one can watch him. And he can't go in there acting like this. He's already overexcited." Steve said. Bucky got up and went to Scott. Steve quickly grabbed him and held him. "Plus I'm afraid he going to attack Scott."

"I'll stay with him." Nat said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he needs somewhere quiet so he can calm down. I'll take him to my room." Nat got Bucky's hand, Bucky looked at her. "Come on." Bucky followed her. Steve could finally take a breath.

"Okay, let's get going." Everyone followed Tony. 

Meanwhile in Nat's room, Nat had got Bucky to calm down with a little cuddling. He was laying on his chest while she took deep breathes. Bucky eventually followed her breathing.

"You doing a little better?"

"Yeah."

"These random adrenaline rushes aren't good for you. I'm worried." Bucky looked at her. She put her hand on his chest, his heart was still beating a little rapidly but it was slower than before. "Do you want to do something fun?"

"Fun?"

"Yeah, but you have to stay calm or it won't work." Bucky nodded. "Do you want to scare daddy?" Bucky tilted his head. 

The spooky hallway, once again, did not faze Steve. Thor found it funny. Vision questioned everything. Wanda and Pietro did not make it through, a skeleton had jumped out and Wanda accidently used her power to push it against the wall. Sam got scared at the mummy. Scott barely made it pass the first jump scare before he called it quits. And Tony got scared by picture in the hallways. The eyes were following him and he didn't like that.

"That was fabulous, Stark." Thor said.

"Whatever, it's not like you don't get free massages on Asgard. Anyways here." Tony said, giving Steve a gift card. Then the lights flickered. "Uh, Friday?"

" _One second boss_." The lights continued to flickered, then everything dark. Steve first priority was to find Bucky. The lights turned on, Steve was face to face with a figure dressed as Death, scythe and skull mask staring at him. But his mind didn't register that, he was a second away from punching the figure.

"Wait, Steve don't." Natasha said coming around the corner. She was laughing pretty hard. She went up to the figure and remove the mask.

"Rawr!" Bucky smiled. 

"No, you were supposed to say boo."

"Boo."

"You have no idea how close you were to getting punched in the face. Did mommy do that to you?" Steve said.

"Yeah."

"I thought why not let him be the one to scare you. He certainly enjoyed it. We got most of you." Nat said. Tony and Scott were freaked out, Sam seemed a little startled. The twins were hugging each other. Thor just laughed and Vision still didn't understand.

"Yeah, you got me." Steve said.

"Maybe you should include the kid in the scary hallway next year." Sam said.

"Yeah, no, I'm think I rather not have Death chase after me yet." Tony said. Steve took off the Death costume, Bucky was still wearing his bat onesie. He picked him up and sat at the couch.

"Okay, I guess it's time to do best costume." Tony said. Everyone looked at each other then took a vote, expect Bucky and Vision. Nat took the box and counted the votes.

"This is surprising." Nat said.

"Is the baby again?" Tony asked.

"No, it's Scott." Everyone clapped. Nat handed Scott a bag, Bucky remembered that bag. It had candy.

"Mine?" Bucky whined. Steve shook his head. Bucky stared at Scott. He held up a lollipop from the bag, Bucky wanted that. Scott noticed Bucky staring at him and backed away. Bucky started to scratch at Steve to get up.

"We're not doing this." Steve picked Bucky up and walked into the conference room. "Look at me." 

Bucky slightly looked at him. "Candy, mine."

"Not yours. Scott won it and it is his. You have to respect that. I'm sure he would share with you." Bucky whined and flapped his wrist. "Do you know Scott is scared of you?"

Something about that made Bucky freeze. 

"Scared of Bucky?"

"Yeah, since you've known him, you've been mean to him. You have bitten him almost all night because he is a giant cupcake. He doesn't like that and he's really scared of you." That wasn't settling well with Bucky. He didn't like people being afraid of him. "Is that making you upset?" Bucky nodded. "Then let's do something so he won't be so afraid of you."

"Cookies."

"You want to make cookies for him?" Bucky nodded. "Good idea." They went back to the living area, everyone was talking amongst themselves. Steve and Bucky went to the table where there were make your own cookies. Bucky made a few cookies, enough for everyone and a few more for himself.

Once the cookies were in oven, Bucky stared at Scott. He was afraid of him and he didn't like that. He thought it was funny, but it wasn't. He really didn't like that.

He sat on the couch and rocked himself for a while.

"Bucky, cookies are done." Steve said. Bucky got up and went to Steve. They put frosting on the cookies, Bucky was tempted to eat one but resisted that very strong urge. "You can go pass them out." Bucky got the tray and walked around. One for Sam, one for mommy, one for Thor, one for Bruce, one for Wanda, one for Pietro. One for Tony. There were six more left. Bucky was not going towards Vision. Then there was Scott. Bucky sighed and went to him.

"Oh hi, you're not going to bite me again right?"

"Cookie."

"Oh thanks." Bucky slightly frowned but gave the rest of the cookies to him. All six cookies. Bucky smiled at him then went to Steve.

"Where's the rest of the cookies?"

"Have." He pointed to Scott.

"You let him have the rest? I'm proud of you." Even though he was proud, he could see it had truly bothered Bucky to give them away. Then he started to cry. "Oh Buck, what's wrong?"

"Home." That wasn't the problem and Steve knew it wasn't but he wasn't going to keep him here if he didn't want to be. Steve picked him up and got his bag.

"Hey, we're going to head home." Steve said.

"What? Already?" Sam said.

"Yeah, he's upset about something."

"I know what it is." Nat said.

"What?"

"He hasn't gotten anything. No candy. Giving away those cookies had set him off."

"We made enough for everyone to have one, he just gave the rest to Scott." Then it started to click. "You gave the rest of the cookies as an apology to Scott?" Bucky nodded. Along with giving away cookies and having no candy, that was pretty much of the purpose of being here, Bucky was upset that he hasn't gotten anything. The last sweet he had was a cake pop. 

Now Steve felt a little guilty. He had pretty much told Bucky all day and yesterday about the amount of candy he would get, no wonder he was disappointed.

"Let's go apologize to Scott then we'll see if we can find something." Steve said. They went to Scott, Bucky only began to cry more. "Scott, Bucky has something to say to you." Steve poked Bucky's side.

"Sowwy."

"For?" Steve said.

"Biting."

"It's all good, you can have these." Scott said, pointing to the cookies. "I don't know why you gave them all to me."

"It was a way of saying sorry." Steve said.

"Oh, I already got the bag of candy, frosted cookies would be too much. He can have them." Scott said.

"Did you hear that? You can have those back." Steve said. Bucky apparently didn't hear that, he was still upset. Steve put Bucky on his feet but he wanted to sit on the ground. "Look." Steve said. Bucky slightly looked up, Scott was handing him the cookies back.

"Mine?"

"Yeah, I accept your apology but I don't want cookies." 

"And because I don't like to disappoint, here you go kid." Tony handed him a bag, full of cake pops and other candies.

"See, no need to get upset." Bucky ate one of the cake pops. Steve talked to Sam while Scott entertained Bucky with a magic trick. Bucky was interested until he got tired. He laid on the ground and sighed. Then a hand touched his back.

"You ready to go home now?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded. They stayed longer than expected. Now with it being almost ten, Bucky was on borrowed time. Steve picked him up, Bucky instantly put his head on his shoulder.

"Past bed time?" Nat asked. Steve nodded. "Can I request a pie for Thanksgiving?"

"We already have the stuff, he's been asking." Steve said. They said their goodbyes to everyone then got in the truck.

"Did you have fun, Buck?"

"Fun." Bucky yawned. Steve smiled at him then they headed home.

After a quiet trip, they made it home. Steve got Bucky out and got him to eat a granola bar so he could take his medicine. Harley had her dinner. They went upstairs and got changed into pj's. Bucky was instantly asleep, Steve stayed up a little longer to research the therapist that Sam sent him that could work for Bucky. He needed someone that had the patience Dr. Nicole did but also could be stern with the three year old when needed. Also the therapist had to understand that the amount of trauma Bucky had was not something he talked about. He would need time to even open up about it.

And Steve would be there for each step to make sure the therapist didn't overstep.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not as exciting as last year's Halloween mainly because I am fighting a writer's block. I shall overcome it and prepare myself to write the next big thing. Thanksgiving. But I have one more important piece before Thanksgiving. Stay tuned.


End file.
